Matsuda You Idiot
by MosherGurl
Summary: Matsuda really was an idiot, but he could have his moments.


"Mine..."

Matsuda: "Come on Tee, there's none left and you know how L can get!"

"Mine..."

You held the plate as far out of his reach as you could from the lanky man at your small 5'0 height. Refusing to let him take the sweet treat from your unforgiving grasp.

"I bought this from the shop with my own money, so its tuff! It's L's fault for not ordering more in for himself!"

Matsuda: "Yes, I understand...although you have to understand that he'll have a go at me if I return empty handed! _Please_ Tee!"

Your face fell slightly at his begging stare; Matsuda was always being called an idiot by L. Not like he's incorrect, but Matsuda can't help it. So if he did go back empty handed then he would surely hear it again, even though it wasn't his fault. You sighed heavily. What you'd give to be like '_that'_ again.

"He knew...that bastard."

With a low grunt, you thrust the plate outwards to Matsuda who looked at you with a confused glance.

"He knew that he was out of sweets and that I was going to the shop. So knowing that I wouldn't be able to say no to you considering your constant predicament with him, he sent you to retrieve it from me instead of Watari or the others. So just take it, I'll make a sandwich or something."

Matsuda's face lit up;

Matsuda: "R-really?! Thanks a bunch Tee! I'll make it up to you I _promise_!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now go give the sugar king his fix before he crashes."

You waved him out of the kitchen as he nodded before practically skipping out with your cake in hand, knowing he did something right for once. You heaved an aggravated sigh before preparing yourself a cheese and ham sandwich. It wasn't cake, but it would suffice your hunger at least. You decided to sit at the dining table rather than the observation room due to your current foul mood. Besides, a bit of peace and quiet might do you some good right now. You had been working 49 hours without a break after all. Other then the few times you fell asleep at the chair, but no one noticed really. Either that or they didn't want to bring it up due to your temper. You presumed it was the latter.

L: "Tee..."

You looked up from your half eaten sandwich and scowled at the detective in front of you.

"What do you want L?"

L: "Just to thank you for your cooperation."

Cooperation? To hell with that. You furrowed your brows at said detective.

"You mean stealing my cake? It's ok. I hope you get diabetes, I really do."

You didn't, you were just mad. Besides...

L: "Pleasant as ever I see."

He shuffled over to the table and seated himself in front of you in his unusual way. Not like your one to talk, currently, and on a regular basis, you sit crossed legged wherever you were.

"If that's all you came here for then you may as well leave. I have nothing to say to you."

L: "There's a 27% chance that you're mad at me for taking your cake."

You got a little confused at the change in subject, but this _was_ L after all.

"100% more like."

L: "No, because the remaining 67% is that your mad at yourself. Although I'm 72% sure in my theory."

"Well if you can't figure it out then your deduction is clearly wrong."

L: "Yet I don't see you denying it."

"I have no reason to deny anything that I know is a false accusation."

L placed his thumb to his lower lip as normal when he's thinking. You tore your gaze away from his owlish one and back to your sandwich as you begun eating again. Yeah you were a little harsh on L most of the time, but your reasoning was valid. You didn't want him to know you had a crush on him after all. It may affect the case severely, especially if Light did turn out to be Kira, with your history and all.

L: "If I may ask a question; why did you decide to stay on the Kira investigation when most left? You are a young woman after all, and have your whole life ahead of you. Around your age women begin to think of marriage and children. I'm curious as to wonder why you aren't following that propaganda."

Your eyes snapped up to meet his, he was on to you. Were you really that easy to read after all your efforts? Well, you'd just have to do better! You dropped the crusts of your sandwich and leant back into your chair.

"It's because I'm prone to mistakes. Most of which could wind me up in jail. So I wouldn't want to start a life which I could possibly not even finish, if I was ever seen by Kira. Plus, my skills are useful here; even Chief Yagami himself said so."

L: "Yes, I figured that much as I am well aware of your past as background checks were made on the employees I took on before I showed my face."

Your eyes widened slightly, possibly enough for him to notice, he knew of your criminal past?! But no record was made! You were off the hook! Calm down, you didn't falter much. You refused him the satisfaction, but his statement did hit a sensitive nerve.

"If that's so then why did you reveal yourself to me!? There has to be a personal benefit in it for you; you narcissistic enigma!"

So much for remaining calm...

L: "A selfish mystery you say? I suppose your right in both. I accepted you onto the force knowing your history of theft, deception and murder-"

You slammed your fists onto the table, rising from your seat in a blind fury.

"That wasn't murder! That was an accident! I didn't mean for him to die! The gun slipped from my hand... and when it hit the floor it... I had to feed my brothers! They were so young at the time! You're a detective, you figure it out!"

L placed his thumb to his mouth again in thought, a mild smirk making it way there.

L: "I already had. When you last spoke to the police you stated your case perfectly calm and honestly so you were free and no record was made as it was classed as an accident. Yet to me you speak so defensively. I'm now 92% sure that my theory is correct."

"What theory?!"

L: "The one that we've been conversing. That you're mad at yourself because you like me and don't want me to know because of your history and the current case."

He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which caused you to glare harshly at the unusual man. You spoke through grit teeth;

"What in the seven hells brought you to that absurd conclusion?"

L: "Well since you asked; the first being your harsh behaviour towards me next to the others in the team. It's like the typical school ground crush of children. The second being despite what you might say, you will do anything for me to make me happy. Matsuda proved this theory earlier today as my final deduction. And finally this conversation; you were so defensive towards me trying to prove your innocence that you were a good person, in hopes that I would believe it and not think any less of you. Am I correct?"

He looked you directly in the eye to see your dumb struck yet defensive expression. Although your voice betrayed you.

"I just wanted you...but the case and..."

You turned your head away from him, embarrassment filling your being at how foolish you have been. Of course he would figure it out! He is the world's best detective. So your deception couldn't compare to his intelligence. He stood up before shuffling to the exit of the dining room before stopping.

L: "I'm now 100% sure. Thanks to your confession."

You looked up through glazed eyes to see his smiling face.

L: "I merely stated that you liked me. You led yourself to the confession that you loved me."

"You bastard!"

You clenched your fists and bit your lip to prevent you from punching said bastard as he turned to you.

L: "I know that you had your younger brother's safety in mind. Thus you joined the police force to do right for your wrongs and earn a decent pay for them, am I right? Even though Watari has set up a fund for every employee here to support their families. So you needn't worry, but you already knew that, didn't you? Thus what aroused my first suspicion of you... Although, If it's any consolation. I love you too, despite your history. But let's see how this case plays out before we make a move on each other. As I am sure that Light Yagami is Kira, and our lives are on the line at the moment. Oh, and before I forget, you have Matsuda to thank for requesting this conversation between us. I suppose I should thank him also."

With that he turned and walked away from you, leaving you alone in the room mouth agape.

'_**R-really?! Thanks a bunch Tee! I'll make it up to you I promise!'**_

Your head dropped as a small smile graced your face, followed by a low chuckle.

"Matsuda, you idiot..."


End file.
